War Games pt-3
by cd11
Summary: Story: What happens the next day. Rated K for now


_**Wargames pt-3 A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story:**_ _**What happens the next day. Rated K for now**_.

**_Carly's Place: 0730 hrs._**

Breakfast was going on when Morgan came down stairs. Carly and Jocelyn were getting cereal and toast allover the place as Morgan came in, gave his sister a kiss and did likewise for his mom. They talked and laughed for about 15 minutes, but Morgan could tell that Carly was getting ready to say what was on her mind from the night before, finally she spoke up.

"I want to know something." Carly began. "And I want a straight answer, no BS. How much trouble are you in when you get back to school."

Morgan considered his reply. "I'm sure that I'll hear about the fake ID and wearing their uniform." Gesturing to his collar. "I'll lose this fourth pip that's there, but.."

"But what?"

"Lt. Col and Deputy Commander was only a temporary thing anyhow." Morgan said. "Do you remember my friend "Ray Allison?" Carly nodded. "He was here a few times."

"That's right." Morgan said. "He's the regular Deputy Commander, but him and some of the others are doing an 8-week tour of the service schools, West Point, Annapolis, VMI, and the like. Well there is regulations that state that a school with a set amount of students is require to have a deputy commander in the chain of command, and I was the one they chose."

"So when Ray gets back?" Carly asked.

"That's right." Morgan finished. "He gets his little corner of insanity back, and I get mine back."

"I see." Carly said as she paced around the kitchen. Morgan watched her as she paced wondering what she was about to spring on him, when his school phone started to beep. "Thank God for small favors." he thought himself as he answered. "Yeah, Benson." he said, looking to his mom giving him the glare. he tapped the button for speaker.

Rachel David replied; "How the weather in Port Charles?"

Looking to Carly; "Frigid." Morgan answered. "98 percent chance of ass kicking."

"99 percent." Carly added.

Laughter from the other end. "Hi Carly." Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel." Carly replied. "How are you and the little one doing?'

"We're both fine." she said. "She has 500 or so aunts and uncles to dote on her so all is good." Changing gears, Rachel continued. "Morgan we finished the analysis of the data you sent us last night."

"And?"

"They are going to have a hard go of it." Rachel said. "They're over here to prove a point before they face us and Union Gap again."

Morgan paused for a moment, then spoke: "Any suggestions?"

For a few minutes there was nothing, then the southern twang of Dave Baker, Strike Team Raven First Sergeant speaks up. "What about leading them to Hellfire Pass? That's on the grid and they can't maneuver there?"

Morgan started to smile. "What about it Rach?"

"Yeah, that could work." she said. "If they are quick about it. That would be a perfect place to sucker those..."

"Umm, Jossy's is here in the kitchen." Morgan said quickly.

"Sorry." Rachel said, she paused for a moment, then said; "Morgan, you say the word, and the first and second squads can be in Port Charles in 3 hours."

Feeling the sudden black glare from Carly, Morgan replied quickly; "No, Absolutely not! There is enough fire from this little affair as it is. I want to thank you guys for your help with this, but this is as far as we can go." He paused, then; "Do I make myself clear?" Sounds of reluctant yes sirs came from the phone. Morgan gave a sigh. "Do I make myself clear, Captain David?"

"One of us getting demoted or taking a trip to 2nd fl next Friday is plenty." Morgan finished. "Rainer is hot enough, she doesn't need any more targets."

Rachel sighed "Ok, we'll stay put. Keep us posted."

"Will do." Morgan said. "Give Shorty a kiss for me, and I'll talk to you later."

Morgan hung up. He had a faraway look on his face and was smiling when he became aware of two sets of eyes watching him. Jossy was smiling up at him and Carly was back with the narrow eyed evaluating look that always made her son nervous. "You do remember what your Dad and I said." she warned him.

"I remember."

"Good." Carly said. "Because I would hate to have to embarrass you."

"Hmm." Morgan said. "Me too."

**_Port _****_Charles _****_Military _****_Academy_****_: Administration HQ: 0900 hrs.  
_**

"Will you relax." Kristina told Molly. "It's not as bad as all that." Sam and Kristina were waiting in the outer office with Molly, while Alexis was speaking with Maj. Richardson. Things did not seem too bad. When they arrived, Molly submitted her report to the commandant who accepted it with a polite smile, then asked her to wait while he discussed the previous evenings actions with Alexis. This meeting had been going on for about a half hour.

Molly was a bundle of nerves and looked like she was about to cry, when Sam gently spoke to her. "Breath, Molly." She told her. "It can't be that bad." Kristina agreed "Not like when we tore up the Metro Court." That got a smile out of Molly.

The door from the hallway opened and James Harris, overall team leader came in. Molly started to rise, but he waved her back down. "How are you holding up?' he asked her.

Molly smiled; "Trying to keep it together. My mom has been in there for a while now. I don't know what to expect." After Molly introduced James to Sam and Kristina, the intercom buzzed. The receptionist, Pam Cobb answered the phone. "Yes Sir." she said "I'll send them in." She turned to the group. "You can all go in now."

James and Molly prepared themselves. Sam tapped Molly on the arm. "Courage, baby sister." Kristina winked at her as they all walked into the office. Molly and James both snapped to attention smartly and reported. Maj. Richardson returned their salute.

Alexis was sitting on a long couch on the side and was smiling a little. After Richardson greeted Sam and Kristina and they joined Alexis on the couch, he returned his gaze to his cadets.

Richardson looked to Molly: "Before I discuss your report, we need to talk about last night."

Molly cringed slightly, but face her commandant. "Yes Sir.

"Young lady, you do realize what sort of crap storm would have descended on this school if Cadet Benson had been injured out there?"

"Yes Sir, I know." Molly whispered.

At this point Richardson was gently teasing her. "Considering you are the daughter of two lawyers. You should know something about liability laws. Now having said that, I think you showed a great deal of initiative and daring."

"Sir?" she said a little puzzled.

"You knew that we were facing a first-class school and you and your team went out and got the best knowledge that was available." Richardson sat back and smiled. "Having read your report, you went into great detail and it was well written. I am very impressed."

Everyone relaxed at this point. Molly actually started to breath normally again. Maj. Richardson took a form out of his desk and handed it to her. "Just for future reference, this form is called a waiver form." he told her. "It is what you are supposed to fill out when a cadet from another school pokes his or her head outside the main gate operating with us." Molly smiled "Yes sir, I'll remember that." she told him.

The intercom buzzed and Richardson answered. "Yes." he said. "Ok, give me a minute."

He hung up. "Turning to James and Molly. "It seem that there is some more information that is available for the operation. I need to speak with your mother over a few legal matters. In the meantime. Lt. Davis you and Capt. Harris show your sisters and the officer that's in the outer office to our version of S-2." Molly was pleased " Show them what you do."

Richardson reached down at tapped the intercom. "Have him come in." The door opened and Morgan walked in, dark dress blue uniform, the four silver pips on his right collar showing his rank, and the merry devil in his dark eyes.

He snapped to attention. "Cadet Benson reporting, Sir." Richardson paused and returned the salute.

**_To be continued._**

**_We should finish up next time, when Molly, Morgan and the sisters of course meet their opponents at Kelly's._**


End file.
